myfavoriteclosinglogosfandomcom-20200215-history
Vyond Releasers
Introduction NOTE: This is a dream logo; you cannot see this in real life! Vyond Classics (originally named GoArchives) was founded by Vyond and their television subsidiary in 2008 to archive their films on DVD and Blu-Ray. They can only archive films from 1959 to 2000 (extended in 2018 to 2010), due to copyright issues. Business Friendly is an in-name only unit of this company, which is a division of Vyond Pictures. GoArchives 1st Logo (August 6, 2008-April 1, 2010) Nickname: "The Matchboy" Logo: Eric appears and he turns into a Matchboy. "GoArchives" falls in and he runs to the logo and sits on it. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: Something similar to the Windows XP theme. Availability: Rare. First seen on the 2008 release of The Begain. Expect the 2006 Deluxe Digital Studios logo after it. When the next logo was introduced, this logo was used in tandem with the next one until 2010. Scare Factor: Low, mainly because you are not expecting the 2006 Deluxe Digital Studios logo after it. 2nd Logo (August 6, 2009-December 3, 2011) Logo: We see a portrait of the characters dancing. Suddenly, they come to life and dance like they always do. "GoArchives" fade in below. Later Variant: The logo is more CGI-looking, and it's more modern. The words "PRESERVING THE MOST BELOVED CLASSICS" is above. This variant started it's usage in 2011. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: Something similar to the CIC video logo theme from the mid 1980's. Availability: Rare. First seen on the 2009 release of Sara. Again, expect the 2006 Deluxe Digital Studios logo after it. Once again, when the next logo was introduced, this logo was used in tandem with the next one until 2012. Scare Factor: Same as the previous logo. 3rd Logo (January 4, 2011-April 12, 2018) Logo: The characters run onto a black background. They look around and start dancing. Text named "GoArchives" fade in below them. After the text fades, something happens. Variants: *Main Version (all other releases): The characters turn black and white. *''The Begain: The main character runs over them and send them to space. *''The Guy Who Got Shot: Eric breaks his leg. A nurse comes in and gives him a robot plushie, puts him in a hospital bed, and leaves the screen. *''Earth Wars'': They stay still as an earthquake occurs. *''Earth Wars 2'': The characters turn into rockets and fly off into space. *''Last Days of Our Lives'': Hourglasses and books get thrown at them. Eric notices one of the books and starts to read it. *''Companionbotz'': The characters start dancing like robots. *''B.O.O.M.: The characters fall down and sleep. A black cat walks over them and sleeps on Eric. *''The Happy: Soccer balls get thrown at them. *''The GNN Earthquake'': It starts to rain. They fall down and roll off the screen. *''Sara'': The characters run off as they smell something. They come back and Eric is holding a plate of turkey. It cuts to black before they start to eat. *''Earth Wars 3'': Eric pulls ice cream sundaes out of his pocket. They quickly melt and realize they're in space. The fly to the top of the screen. FX/SFX: Characters dancing. Ending gag is variant. Music/Sounds: A majestic fanfare, but dies down when the variants start. Availability: Uncommon, but a bit easier to find than the previous two logos. First seen on the 2011 release of The Happy. Once again, expect the 2006 Deluxe Digital Studios logo after it until 2016. Scare Factor: Low to medium, bordering on high. Some variants are funny and they make you laugh, while others, well, they make you cry. Just like the last two logos, you may not expect the 2006 Deluxe Digital Studios logo after it until 2016. Vyond Classics (May 8, 2018-) TBA!